Prelúdio
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Tudo começou com um suposto milagre, trazendo alegria e aparentemente abrindo as cortinas para uma nova era de paz e, agora, felicidade. Mas não era bem assim, e infelizmente aquele era apenas um adorável aviso de que aquela tão adorada paz não perduraria por mais tempo.
1. Prólogo

Essa fanfic não tem qualquer objetivo lucrativo. É feita de fãs para fãs.

Os personagens originais aqui presentes são de minha autoria. Se quiser usá-los, peça. Não publique essa fanfic em outros sites sem minha autorização prévia. Isso é plágio e crime.

Uma boa leitura.

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya  
**Título:** Prelúdio  
**Classificação:** N-17/MA  
**Gênero:** Ação, aventura, drama, supernatural, romance.  
**Tipo:** Multi-chapter  
**Avisos:** Hentai, OC's (original characters) diversos, Canon.  
**Resumo:** Tudo começou com um suposto milagre, trazendo alegria e aparentemente abrindo as cortinas para uma nova era de paz e, agora, felicidade. Mas não era bem assim, e infelizmente aquele era apenas um adorável aviso de que aquela tão adorada paz não perduraria por mais tempo.

**N/A:** Estarei tentando abordar os sentimentos dos personagens da forma mais profunda que puder, então talvez, só talvez, ela fica meio pesada (darkfic) em alguns momentos, mas como minha escrita nem sempre coopera, fica só um aviso (risos).

* * *

**Prólogo**

A batalha contra Hades havia, enfim, terminado. Foram necessários muitos sacrifícios. Guerreiros valentes, honrados, dispostos a abrir mão do próprio orgulho, de seus princípios, por um ideal maior.

Até mesmo de suas próprias vidas.

Até mesmo um grande amigo.

Um ano havia se passado desde então, e quando a dor da perda começava a ser aceita e superada, Athena e seus cavaleiros sobreviventes foram abençoados com um inexplicável milagre. O retorno de seus cavaleiros falecidos em batalha.

Todos, com exceção do Pégaso.

Mesmo dominados por uma inevitável felicidade, não puderam evitar também sentir uma necessidade de buscar o porquê de tal fenômeno. Foram meses intensos de pesquisa. O caso foi visto com ainda mais estranhamento quando chegou uma carta de Hilda de Polares, representante de Odin na Terra, informando que o mesmo havia acontecido com seus guerreiros deuses.

A notícia causou uma comoção ainda maior, intensificando ainda mais a busca por uma resposta que, no fim, parecia não existir. O tempo passava, e nada de anormal acontecia. Não havia perturbações na natureza, agitações ou qualquer anomalia pelo mundo. Assim, Saori preferiu interpretar o ocorrido como, talvez, um presente de seu desaparecido pai, Zeus, embora nenhum cavaleiro deixasse de ver com certa suspeitas aquele milagre.

O tempo, então, passou gentilmente. O santuário foi reconstruído, novos cavaleiros vinham sendo treinados. O local se reergue.

E assim, cinco anos se passaram. Saori Kido, a atual Athena, não poderia imaginar que não foram apenas seus cavaleiros e os guerreiros deuses que voltaram a vida. Aquele havia sido apenas o gentil início do que seria, provavelmente, a maior provação que os deuses haviam passado desde a guerra com os titãs.

_-Provavelmente será bem mais desafiador. Será divertido. – uma risada graciosa ecoa, não se sabe de onde._

_-Isso não tem a menor graça! – esbravejou uma segunda voz – Estamos diante de uma provável reescrita da história do universo! Poupe-nos de seu sadismo!_

_-Mantenha a calma. – pronunciou uma terceira voz – A roda já está girando._

_Por hoje não há mais nada a ser dito._

* * *

A ideia dessa fic é bem antiga. A ideia original possuía mais detalhes que preferi não colocar, caso contrário a história ficaria muito saturada.

Para escrever essa história, estarei levando em consideração fatos ocorridos no anime, no mangá original e Lost Canvas. Preferi não usar nada de Next Dimension, pois a obra não foi encerrada e isso poderia resultar em futuros problemas e incoerências na história.


	2. Capítulo 01 - Profecia

Demorei vidas pra COMEÇAR a escrever esse capítulo. Juntou correria pra terminar um trabalho na faculdade com apresentar esse trabalho depois provas aí estudar pra substitutivas... E ainda foi a época que fiquei mais inspirada. Mente ingrata =/

Escrever algo que pareça uma profecia é um cu muito bem cagado! Porque eu tenho que querer fazer coisas que só dificultam minha vida?! Depois disse tive noção de como o Rick Riordan é foda. Tem meu respeito eterno.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Profecia**

_As terras cobertas pelo gelo eterno  
__Sob o domínio do anel maldito viu a morte da ursa_

_Pelas mãos dos santos do céu noturno  
__Gram trará o azul límpido de volta Valquíria_

_Perante o grande vigilante cintilaram as estrelas_

_Seu sono não foi perturbado_

_-_Resto, Nigera_  
_

* * *

Sim, o primeiro capítulo é só isso. Desculpem 8'D #partiu


	3. Capítulo 02 - Nada Mais

Escrever essa fic está se mostrando mais desafiador do que pensei. Mesmo estando apenas no segundo capítulo, minhas ideias para que ela tenha uma abordagem mais séria e até um pouco mais pesada estão transformando isso em uma experiência cabulosa. Pra quem fica de "mimimi escreve logo o próximo capítulo mimimi", eu já vou avisar: eu vou sim demorar para escrever alguns capítulos.

Não pretendo escrever de forma acelerada se isso vai prejudicar a qualidade da história, e quero que essa fanfic saia boa, na medida do possível, e que agrade os leitores. Não vou prometer nenhum prazo, por que ainda não estou de férias e essa história está exigindo muita pesquisa e um tempo que ainda não tenho livre.

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – Nada mais**

O sol que surgia entre as nuvens espessas e pesadas parecia mais frio que o próprio gelo naquela manhã.

Não nevava havia mais de uma semana, mas as terras de Odin pareciam mais gélidas do que durante qualquer tempestade.

Não havia neve sobre os galhos retorcidos das árvores.

Uma névoa se espalhava.

Mais fria, mais densa. Mais ao longe.

Diante desta, as sombras dos troncos pareciam formar faces humanas distorcidas. Tristes, angustiadas, algumas desesperadas. Havia aquelas que pareciam até chorar aos prantos. Os galhos eram sombrios adornos. Braços macabros e longos, retorcidos. Tão triste, angustiados ou desesperados quanto os rostos disformes.

Pelas terras geladas, ó ao longe. Vem correndo uma bela jovem.

Correndo entre as árvores de aparência quase disformemente humana, como elas pareciam tristes. Como ela parecia desesperada.

Ó, o desespero, o desespero. Vejo estampado o desespero em sua face.

Como correm suas antes delicadas pernas. As quedas passadas em sua fuga desesperada lhe roubaram a beleza.

Antes tão brancas, agora eram maculadas pelo sangue rubro.

Ó, pobre donzela. Moça tão doce. Nunca viu mal, nunca causou mal.

Ó, pobre donzela. Desespero, agora só conhece desespero.

Pobre donzela. Pobre donzela. Apenas uma singela camponesa.

Ó, ao longe. Que círculo negro é aquele avisto?

Ó, pobre donzela. Foi tão grande teu assombro ver tal negrume sobrepujando a neve alva? Ou suas fragilizadas pernas já não suportavam mais seu próprio peso?

Julgo ambos. Pareço certo, não?

Desespero estampado em sua bela face. Posso ver a mais pura angústia também?

Caem-lhe muito bem, pobre donzela.

Julgo-me apaixonado, quem diria, ó pobre donzela. Tão breve, tão efêmero.

Mas já disse o corvo: nunca mais.

O sangue jorrou. E nada mais.

* * *

Foi bem difícil ter uma ideia de como escrever esse capítulo. Eu já tinha noção do que iria acontecer, mas a forma de escrita estava se mostrando um parto.

Queria algo pra ler e me inspirar, então pedi opinião do meu irmão. A resposta foi rápida e tão óbvia que me espante de não ter lembrado de primeira: Edgar Allan Poe. Por Arceus, como fui esquecer do fantástico Poe?!

Li O Corvo, traduzido pelo Fernando Pessoa, o que acabou dando ao texto, no final pelo menos, um ar poético. Adorei, mas infelizmente acho que não será possível manter isso ao longo da história. (chateada)

Além de Poe, meu irmão também citou um texto e contou uma parte de uma história de Charles Dickens. Me ajudou tremendamente a escrever esse segundo capítulo.

Resolvi fazer uma pequena homenagem ao poema O Corvo no final, já que ele foi uma ajuda tremenda. E ao meu irmão também, que sem ele acho que esse capítulo não teria saído xD

Também queria agradecer a Kin-chan, essa linda, que sempre me apoia e está me ajudando muito com essa fanfic. Te amo, sua Espeon linda!


End file.
